


find something new

by callunavulgari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Season/Series 04, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is running from Kate Argent, the hunter. Kate Argent, beloved aunt and sister. Kate Argent, never good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	find something new

**Author's Note:**

> First of the little ficlets for femslash February. This one was for Kate/Kira, couple.

Kate finds her on the side of the road. The girl is dirty and covered in blood, but she’s also very, very small. And contrary to popular belief, Kate’s always had a weakness for small, broken things.  
  
She pulls over.  
  
“Hey, sweetheart,” she calls. “Are you hurt?”  
  
The girl jumps and turns to her with eyes that flash orange like embers. For a moment, Kate just stares. The girl isn’t a wolf, Kate’s sure of that. Her own beast paces inside the cage she’s made of herself, but it isn’t leaping to devour this child the way it would be if the girl was a wolf. Something else then, like Kate. Something that rings of prey and predator simultaneously. Something… new.  
  
Kate makes her decision and flashes her eyes in turn. A small, pleased smile unfurls across her lips when the child gasps. She leans over and pops the passenger side open.   
  
“C’mon,” she coaxes. “Get in. We can talk about it on the way.”  
  
“Where are you going?” the girl asks, relentlessly suspicious.   
  
Kate considers it. She’d thought to go to Beacon Hills, pay Derek a visit, and extricate a manner to keep the beast in it’s cage permanently. A way to tame the lion inside of her. Now though, her beast is quiet. It wants this girl, purring with the need to brush against her side.  
  
Forward, to the very town that this girl is running from on the ghost of a hope that stealing Hale secrets may be enough.  
  
Or backward, to somewhere new. New, like this girl.  New, like her beast. And just possibly, new, like herself.  
  
“Away from here,” she says, steel in her eyes.  
  
Kate wonders what this girl is running from.  
  
The girl gets in the car.  
  
“I’m Kate,” she tells her, flipping the heat on and smiling when the girl sighs in bliss.  
  
“Kira,” the girl replies.   
  
Kate doesn’t know what this girl is running from. She doesn’t know what monster chased her out and hurt her. But Kate knows the monster that _she_ is running from. Kate is running from Kate Argent, the hunter. Kate Argent, beloved aunt and sister. Kate Argent, never good enough.  
  
She’ll build herself up from her own ashes, and just maybe, this girl will help her.  
  
“So Kira,” she says happily, making a quick U turn. “Where would you like to go?”


End file.
